


Conditioning

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Spandexverse, Yaoi, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Link's stamina is extremely lacking. And it's also no secret that Ghirahim is one to manipulate a situation for his own personal gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heartfilledwithrainbows requested that I write a story where Ghirahim is getting tired of Link’s lack of stamina and so, he wants to condition him. So, I hope you enjoy this Heart~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

“Master, I have something of importance to discuss with you,” Ghirahim said as he entered the throne room. 

Demise groaned mentally and rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on his face and closed his eyes. Honestly, he wondered why he even created the Demon Lord in the first place. Sure, Ghirahim wasn’t completely incompetent or useless, which the Demon King was thankful for. But Ghirahim was just so damn _annoying._

“What is it, Ghirahim?” Demise asked with a sigh.

“I think the Skychild needs some conditioning when it comes to his stamina,” Ghirahim stated. 

At the sound of that, Demise gave Ghirahim his full attention, moving his hand away from his face. “What exactly do you mean?”

Sighing, Ghirahim moved closer to his master. “I mean, his stamina is atrocious. He can’t go ten minutes without needing to take a break. But mostly, I’m worried about him.”

Demise lifted an eyebrow at that. Very rarely did Ghirahim actually admit to anything close to caring, especially when it concerned the child. Often times, the Demon Lord was the one who terrorized the child. However, Demise could see where Ghirahim was coming from. He too had noticed just how lacking the child was in terms of his stamina. Even after months of continuously training with the demons, the little hero showed no indication that his stamina was improving.

It was a bit troubling. 

“Well Ghirahim, what do you propose we do about this?” Demise asked, tipping his head up in curiosity. 

A smile came to Ghirahim’s face and Demise instantly regretted his question. A gleam entered the Demon Lord’s eyes and Demise brought his hand up to his face again, sighing softly. He recognized the gleam in Ghirahim’s eyes, a gleam that he often saw in the bedroom or when he was just plotting something. 

“If you wouldn’t mind Master, I would like to be in charge of the child’s training,” Ghirahim requested, a slight purr in his voice. 

Demise pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. He knew exactly what Ghirahim was propositioning and he really didn’t like it. He knew that Ghirahim was planning on having sex with the child. And truth be told, Demise would rather have the child focus on fighting rather than having sex with his sword. But he had a distinct feeling that Ghirahim’s plan might help to improve the hero’s stamina. As much as wanted to doubt so. 

Knowing that he would end up regretting his decision in the future, Demise nodded his head. “Very well Ghirahim. I will leave Link in your hands. But you had better not let me regret my decision.”

Bowing down, Ghirahim smirked slightly. “Of course , Master.”

*******

Link moaned loudly as he slipped another pastry in his mouth. His mouth was jumping up and down with all the flavors going around. The flakiness of the bread, the sweetness of the filling, it was all delicious. A smile was pulling at his mouth, growing wider as he picked up another Danish. He wasn’t exactly sure how many he had had already, but he sure wasn’t stopping anything soon. 

It wasn’t that Link had a sweet tooth. In face, if he were to say so himself, he didn’t really care for sweets. But sometimes, he just went through those phases where he _needed_ sugar. Those times were random and unpredictable, but when they finally appeared, they appeared with a vengeance. And luckily, when that moment started a few hours ago, he was able to find some pastries in the kitchen. 

Whether they were made specifically for him or not, he wasn’t sure. And quite frankly, he didn’t really care. All he care about was calming his raging sweet tooth. 

The sound of the kitchen door opening snapped Link out of his thoughts. He lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow when he saw Ghirahim walk inside. The Demon Lord stopped as his eyes landed on Link before he raised an eyebrow. His eyes locked on one of the pastries in Link’s hand and he grunted in disgust. 

“Stuffing your mouth again, I see. No wonder your stamina is horrendous,” Ghirahim said, not taking any precaution to hide his disgust. 

“Hmm?” Link questioned, his mouth full with another dessert. 

Letting out yet another noise in disgust, Ghirahim walked up to the child and grabbed his wrists. Before Link could say anything, both males were suddenly teleported to the Demon Lord’s rooms. Link stumbled slightly and wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to keep himself from spewing up his snack and lunch. The pastry in the his mouth slipped into his throat and Link coughed slightly before swallowing it down. 

While Link was taking in several deep breaths, Ghirahim removed himself from Link and started stripping himself of his cape and gloves. “Come Skychild. We have work to do.”

“What?” Link croaked out, staring at Ghirahim with incredulous eyes. 

The Demon Lord rolled his eyes and turned to face the child. “We are going to work on your stamina.”

“But why?” Link asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “Why the sudden interest in my stamina? And how exactly are you going to help me work on my stamina in here?” 

A gleam entered Ghirahim’s eyes and Link had a bad feeling come over his body. And that bad feeling grew worse as a smirk spread across the Demon Lord’s face. Furrowing his eyebrows, Link slowly started to step away from Ghirahim, not getting very far when he felt Ghirahim’s hand tighten around his wrist. 

“Ghirai- _humph_!” 

Ghirahim cut off Link’s statement suddenly, covering the Skychild’s mouth with his own. His long tongue immediately licked against the seam of Link’s lips, demanding entrance. At first, Link refused, his mouth sealed tight together. But Ghirahim was not one to be denied. Moving his hand down Link’s side, the Demon Lord smirked into the kiss as the Skychild trembled slightly. His hands curled around the child’s body until they were hovering right above Link’s behind. 

Link gasped loudly as he felt Ghirahim’s hand roughly grab his butt. His mouth parted slightly, which was all that the Demon Lord needed to slip his tongue inside of the child’s mouth. Link exclaimed and tried to move out of Ghirahim’s grasp, only to moan involuntarily when the demon began massaging his behind. 

Ghirahim’s hands tightened on Link’s butt before he suddenly lifted the Skychild into the air. Link squealed into the kiss and moved away from the demon’s lips, eyes wide in shock. His legs unconsciously wrapped around the Demon Lord’s waist tightly. 

“Ghirahim?!” Link asked breathlessly, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks. 

Ghirahim ignored Link for the moment, carrying him over to the bed. Link put up a halfhearted attempt at escaping, wiggling in Ghirahim’s grasp. He placed his hands on the Demon Lord’s shoulders, pushing at them. However, his wiggling and pushing were soon cut to a stop when the Demon Lord smacked Link’s behind. Link gasped and looked down at Ghirahim in shock. 

“Stop moving unless you want me to spank you again,” Ghirahim remarked before throwing Link down on the bed. 

Link grunted as his back hit the bed and he scooted away until his back rested against the headboard. The Demon Lord smirked widely before he crawled onto the bed, stalking slowly towards Link, as though he was his newest prey. Link whimpered and held out his hands to stop Ghirahim. However, his wrists were swiftly captured and slammed against the headboard. His eyes flickered down to his legs and he quickly tried to move them up in an attempt to kick, only for Ghirahim straddle his hips, leaving his legs trapped underneath.

“Ghirahim! Get off of me!” Link shouted, bared his teeth defiantly. 

Ghirahim just chuckled mockingly and moved Link’s wrists together so that the Demon Lord was holding both appendages with one of his hands. His other hand moved down to Link’s face, rubbing the soft skin of his cheek. “Link, Link, Link. When will you learn that I don’t follow your orders? You follow mine.”

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You so _vain_!” 

“Thank you, Skychild,” Ghirahim said with a smirk. 

_“That wasn’t a compliment!”_ Link shouted in irritation. 

Ghirahim just smirked at Link and moved closer until their breaths mingled together. Link’s face was a bright red shade, more than likely due to embarrassment and anger. Eyes flickering to Ghirahim’s lips unconsciously before moving back to the Demon Lord’s eyes. Link swallowed tightly and bit his lip. 

“Didn’t you say that you were going to help me work on my stamina?” Link asked with a slight stutter. 

Ghirahim smirked at the statement and the gleam from before came back to the demon’s eyes. “Then we should get started, shouldn’t we?” 

That was Link’s only warning before Ghirahim slammed his lips back against his. And immediately, the Demon Lord’s tongue slipped inside of his mouth for a second time. A whimper left Link’s mouth as his mouth was explored completely. Their tongues rubbed against each other, twirling and dancing. While the two males continued kissing, Ghirahim’s free hand moved down Link’s body, teasing the flesh through the Skychild’s clothing. 

In particular, Ghirahim paid close attention to Link’s nipples, rubbing at the nubs insistently until they hardened to peaks. Link was panting and whining in Ghirahim’s mouth, arching his body into the touch. His legs tried to spread apart, which caused the Demon Lord to chuckled in amusement. 

Breaking the kiss, Ghirahim licked his lips and gazed at the Skychild’s face. A sense of arousal went through the Demon Lord’s veins as he saw the wanton expression on the child’s face. Link’s face was flushed all the way, from his ears to his neck. His lips were plump and slightly wet from the kiss, soft pants and whimpers leaving every so often. His sky blue eyes were glazed over in pleasure. 

“I only need to kiss you and you get all hot and bothered in a matter of seconds,” Ghirahim teased in amusement. 

Link glared at Ghirahim, shutting his eyes momentarily to try and collect his thoughts. Of course though, Ghirahim wasn’t about to let the Skychild calm down from his high. Grinning widely, the Demon Lord moved his hand down and cupped Link’s arousal, causing the child’s eyes to snap open and his mouth to fall open. 

_“Ah!”_ Link moaned loudly, his back arching off of the bed. 

Link ground his hips up against Ghirahim’s open palm. He bit his lip tightly and moved his eyes momentarily to Ghirahim’s face, seeing the smug look on Ghirahim’s face. His eyes narrowed slightly, but they quickly fell shut when the Demon Lord started squeezing the bulge of his pants. 

“Ghirahim…,” Link trailed off, moaning softly. 

“What’s wrong, Skychild? You see a bit…tense,” Ghirahim said while he continued to squeeze and rub at the child’s growing arousal. 

Within a few more minutes, the cock underneath his palm grew to full hardness, twitching every so often and pre-cum beading soaking through the material of the child’s pants. Ghirahim licked his lips and removed his hand momentarily from Link’s bulge, gazing down at his slightly damp fingers. Ghirahim brought his hand up to his mouth and licked at his digits slowly, letting out exaggerated noises as the taste of the child rested on his tongue. 

But despite how exaggerated the sounds coming out of Ghirahim’s mouth were, Link still squirmed. He tried to move out of Ghirahim’s tight grasp, but was unable to do so. So, all he could do was rub his thighs together, which did nothing to relieve his arousal at all. In fact, it seemed to make it worse. 

Ghirahim saw Link squirming in his spot and he grinned maliciously. “You just can’t control yourself, can you, Skychild? No wonder your stamina is at the state that it is. You’re so used to rushing through this act…,” Ghirahim purred out, leaning down so that his mouth was washing over Link’s navel. 

Looking up at Link with playful eyes, Ghirahim slowly started smirking. “I will teach you the joys of drawing out intercourse until you just…,” Ghirahim kissed Link’s navel, “…can’t…,” he licked at covered hipbone, _“…take it anymore.”_

Link whimpered at the promise and gazed down at Ghirahim, unable to look away. His mouth fell open as Ghirahim’s tongue lapped at his other hipbone, grazing lightly over the bulge in his pants. Link bucked his hips slightly, trying to encourage Ghirahim to stop teasing. But instead, the Demon Lord just seemed to tease him even more. A whimper in frustration left the hero’s mouth when he felt the Demon Lord’s free hand grasp at his hip, forcing his lower body down on the bed. 

“Stay put or else,” Ghirahim growled out, some of his amusement starting to leave his face and voice. 

Link shrank back and ducked his head down. His eyes shut tightly and he bit his lip almost to the point of making it bleed. But before it could reach that point, Ghirahim placed a finger on Link’s bottom lip and slowly pulled it free from the child’s teeth. Once Link was no longer biting his lip, Ghirahim snapped his fingers before he removed his other hand from around his wrists. 

Raising his eyebrows in shock, Link looked up at his wrists and groaned loudly. He saw a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. There were two short chains that were wrapped around both of the headboard posts, leaving him trapped. Nostrils flaring, Link pulled on the chains experimentally and huffed.

Ghirahim moved up Link’s body and pecked his lips playfully, licking at the seam before pulling away. “Have patience Skychild. Good things happen to those who wait,” Ghirahim said before moving back down and mouthing at the bulge in Link’s pants. 

Link arched his back and moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut. He felt fingers teasing the hem of his shorts, pulling them down slightly. Link bucked his hips slightly, silently urging the Demon Lord to continue. A soft chuckle left Ghirahim’s mouth before he started removing Link’ shorts. 

The tip of Link’s arousal caught on the hem of his shorts before slipping free, smacking lightly against the child’s stomach. Ghirahim threw the shorts somewhere across the room before he took Link in hand. He stroked the length slowly, watching as a shiver went through the child’s body. Another bead of pre-cum appeared at the top, causing Ghirahim to lick his lips and lean forward. 

Ghirahim licked slowly at the length of Link’s cock, going from root to tip before curling his long tongue around the shaft. The Demon Lord’s tongue wrapped around the entire expanse of the child’s arousal and he rhythmically started moving his tongue. He heard a whimper leave the child’s mouth before his body tensed up suddenly. The child’s shaft started twitching underneath his tongue and the Demon Lord narrowed his eyes. 

Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim curled his fingers around the ring-shaped object that appeared in his hand before moving it down to the base of Link’s cock. He unfastened the ring and snapped it on around the base, closing it shut. 

Link whined at the sudden tightness around the base of his cock and he gazed down in confusion. He saw a bright red ring around the base of his member and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment. It took a while for the moment to process completely, but once he did, his eyes grew wide with realization. 

Ghirahim had put a _cock ring_ on him. 

“What the hell?!” Link asked incredulously. 

“Well, I can’t have you coming so quickly. That would defeat the purpose of working on your stamina,” Ghirahim said while removing his tongue from around the Skychild’s arousal. 

Link’s eyes widened even more, if that were even possible. He honestly didn’t think that Ghirahim had been serious about working on his stamina. Sure, he knew that Ghirahim didn’t really joke around when it came to what he was about to do to Link, he had hoped that perhaps the Demon Lord had been kidding. 

Ghirahim patted Link’s thigh and moved off of Link. “Turn around Skychild. And get on your knees.”

Link moaned softly and gazed into Ghirahim’s lust-filled eyes. Worrying his lip with his teeth, Link slowly got up until he was kneeling. His legs were shaking slightly as he slowly turned around. His heart was starting to pound rapidly as his back faced Ghirahim. Gulping, Link gazed over his shoulder at Ghirahim, who was stripping himself of his bodysuit. 

“Lean forward Skychild and rest the palms of your hands against the headboard,” Ghirahim said in a husky voice. 

Shivering at Ghirahim’s tone, Link leaned down until his behind was sticking up into the air. He trembled in nervousness and turned his head back around, resting his forehead against the wood of the headboard. Taking in a deep breath, Link let his eyes fall shut. 

The coolness of Ghirahim’s fingers caused his body to shake slightly. Link clenched his eyes tighter and arched his back. The Demon Lord’s fingers trailed down his spine, barely touching the skin. As he came closer to Link’s lower back, Ghirahim’s fingers started pressing more insistently at the skin. 

Ghirahim stopped his fingers right at the Skychild’s tailbone, tapping at the spot several times. His eyes took in the expanse of Link’s back, following the curve of the child’s spine. Humming in appreciation, Ghirahim moved down and moved both of his hands to Link’s hips, pulling the child’s behind up in the air until he was right in front of the cleft. 

The Skychild’s entrance was a light brown, twitching ever so often. Groaning deep in his throat, Ghirahim pressed a finger against the hole, watching as the tip slipped inside easily. A whimper left Link’s mouth and the Demon Lord chuckled.

“You sure are desperate Skychild,” Ghirahim said teasingly while shallowly thrusting his finger in and out of the entrance. 

Link whined and gazed over his shoulder. “Stop teasing Ghirahim,” Link pleaded. 

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow and slipped his finger completely inside of Link. “Hmm, I’m not sure if I should. Your stamina wouldn’t improve if I just give you want you want when you wanted it,” the Demon Lord said. 

Groaning loudly, Link ground his hips back against Ghirahim’s finger, causing the Demon Lord to chuckle. “Such a little Skyslut. Was that your nickname back in your little island in the sky? Perhaps I should call you that instead.”

Link moaned and just continued to buck his hips back. He felt Ghirahim’s finger leaving his body, causing the hero to tighten up around the digit. “No, Ghirahim…,” Link whined.

“Just stay still, _Skyslut_ ,” Ghirahim said before bend further down towards the cleft of Link’s behind. 

Ghirahim let his tongue lap at the child’s cleft, lingering at the entrance. He let the tip of his tongue penetrate inside of the child. Link trembled and spread his legs unconsciously. The Demon Lord purred and let more of his tongue go inside of the child, wiggling and rubbing against the walls. 

Link clawed at the headboard, his body wiggling. He wasn’t a stranger to rimming, since it was something that Ghirahim liked to do to him very often. After all, what was the use of having such a long tongue if the Demon Lord didn’t use it? And man, did he use it. The length of Ghirahim’s tongue filled him completely, stretching his insides. 

The tip of Ghirahim’s tongue pressed against Link’s prostate. Link jolted at the touch before he moaned loudly. He felt the pit of his stomach tighten up in response before his cock twitched. He felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm spread through his body until the feeling concentrated itself in his groin. However, due to the cock ring around his arousal, instead of coming like he normally would, everything just stayed inside of his body, building and intensifying. 

_“Ahh…Ghirahim,”_ Link moaned. “Please!”

Removing his tongue from inside of the child, Ghirahim flicked his tongue over the entrance before leaning up. “Yes, Skyslut?”

“Stop teasing me already!” Link snapped, glaring over his shoulder. 

Raising his eyebrow at Link’s exclamation, the Demon Lord just raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Seconds later, a tube of lube appeared in Ghirahim’s hand, gleaming in the light. Link narrowed his eyes on the tube before flickering his eyes back on Ghirahim’s face. 

Link watched as Ghirahim opened the tube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. The Demon Lord then moved his hand down and slipped two fingers easily inside of the child’s body. Ghirahim thrust his fingers deep inside of Link, spreading his fingers every so often. The child was already a little but loose due to the rimming, but he still needed a bit of stretching. Wiggling his long fingers, Ghirahim rubbed his fingertips against Link’s prostate. 

Link bit his lip and bucked his hips back impatiently. “Will you stop teasing and just _fuck me already_?!” 

Growling loudly, Ghirahim added a third finger inside of Link, thrusting quickly. After a few more minutes of fingering the child, the Demon Lord removed his fingers and wiped the excess lube on his arousal. Gritting his teeth, Ghirahim picked up the forgotten tube on the bed and poured a bit more on his palm before spreading along his cock, fisting it momentarily and stroking it. 

Moving towards Link, Ghirahim wiped his wet hands on the bed sheets before moving his hands to the Skychild’s hips. He effortlessly lifted Link up before placing him on his lap. He situated the child so that he was kneeling over him and once he was finished, Ghirahim gazed up at Link. 

“I want you to ride me Skychild,” Ghirahim said before moving his hands down to rest against the bed. 

Link’s eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open in shock. _“What?”_ Link croaked out. 

Ghirahim said nothing, choosing instead to raise his eyebrow and look down at his arousal before looking back at Link. The Skychild gulped in nervousness before he gazed down as well. His eyes locked on Ghirahim’s thick arousal before he cautiously wrapped his fingers around it. Then, taking a deep breath, the child slowly descended until the tip was resting against his entrance. 

Biting his lip, Link pushed down slightly, mewling as the tip slipped inside. He took a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being penetrated before he sunk down further. Link’s mouth fell open the further down he sunk down until he took Ghirahim down to the root. Cracking open his eyes - he hadn’t even noticed that he had closed them - Link looked right into Ghirahim’s black eyes. 

Unable to hold himself back, Link leaned forward and locked lips with the Demon Lord. However, he didn’t attempt to deepen the kiss, just choosing to keep the kiss chaste. Of course though, Ghirahim didn’t seem to get that memo, quickly slipping his tongue inside of Link’s mouth. He shivered as their tongues rubbed against each other and that shiver increased as Ghirahim groped Link’s behind. The demon slapped one of the cheeks half-heartedly, causing the hero to gasp into the kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Ghirahim slapped Link’s behind again, smirking widely. “Come on Skychild. Ride my cock.”

Huffing in irritation, Link slowly rose up on Ghirahim’s arousal and slammed back down to the root. A soft groan left Ghirahim’s mouth, which encouraged Link to move faster. Piercing his lips together, Link tightened his hands around the chains holding him close to the headboard and began to ride the Demon Lord’s shaft. 

Both males didn’t talk much, the only sounds echoing through the room being moans, pants, the bed creaking, and the headboard slightly banging against the wall. And as Link’s thrusts grew faster, the sound of skin smacking against each other could be heard. 

Link whined softly as his legs started to grow tired. His movements slowed down slightly and it was easily picked up by Ghirahim. Growling, the Demon Lord moved his hands to Link’s hips and thrust the child down on his cock, grinding his hips deep inside. Link tightened around Ghirahim’s arousal before he bucked his hips downward. 

Their thrusts grew irregular and quick as their impeding orgasms started to build. Link moaned openly, unable to hold back his noises. He felt Ghirahim’s fingers going to the base of his cock and the tight feeling that had been around his arousal for what felt like the longest time was gone. 

A sigh of relief left Link and he gritted his teeth together as his orgasm just kept building. “G-Ghirahim….I-I can’t…I can’t-” Link cut off, leaning down and latching his mouth onto Ghirahim’s throat. 

The Demon Lord groaned at the harsh bite and he thrust up into the Skychild’s body before he fully sheathed himself inside of the child. Howling loudly, Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link’s body. His body tensed up as he came inside of the Skychild, gritting his teeth together as Link tightened around him. 

_“Link…,”_ Ghirahim hissed out as he ground his hips inside of the child. 

Link whined and bucked his hips, pulling at his chains. He moaned as the Demon Lord wrapped his hand around his arousal and started stroking it quickly. Within a few seconds, Link’s release spilled over Ghirahim’s hand and chest. A silent scream left Link’s mouth as he rocked his body through his orgasm. 

Once Ghirahim and Link came down from their climax high, they rested against each other, basking in their climaxes. Link nuzzled the Demon Lord’s neck softly before sighing softly, his eyes falling shut. Ghirahim reached up and snapped his fingers, causing the handcuffs to disappear from Link’s wrists. But before the child could even mentally celebrate about that fact, he had already started to doze off against Ghirahim’s chest.

*******

Demise watched with mild surprise as Link attacked Ghirahim continuously. The child didn’t even appear tired like he normally had a few weeks ago. In fact, he didn’t even seem to be breathing deeply at all. It was like he wasn’t working up a sweat. He kept swinging his sword back and forth against Ghirahim’s sword, even seeming to put the Demon Lord in a bit of a pinch. 

“Alright! That is enough for the day. Link, you may go to your rooms,” Demise said from his spot on the throne. 

Link gazed up at Demise with wide eyes before he slowed to a stop. Nodding his head, Link sheathed his sword before smiling slightly at Demise. Demise tipped his head forward in recognition. The Skychild walked out of the room silently and Demise let his eyes move over to Ghirahim. An eyebrow raised up on the Demon King’s face.

“So I take it the training is going well?” Demise asked. 

Ghirahim smiled smugly and nodded his head. “Oh yes, Master. The Skychild is a very… _enthusiastic_ student once he starts getting into what he’s learning,” Ghirahim said. 

Letting out a deep breath, Demise pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Ghirahim. He wasn’t even sure why he bothered asking. “Just…don’t let it interfere with your duties around the castle,” the Demon King said. 

“Yes Master,” Ghirahim purred.


End file.
